cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Herbert
Percy Herbert (1920 - 1992) Film Deaths * A Hill In Korea '''(Hell In Korea) (1956)' [''Private Moon]: Machine gunned by the Chinese forces as he runs up the hill to the temple. (Thanks to Brian). '' *Sea Of Sand '''(Desert Patrol)'' (1958)' ["Blanco" White'']: Wounded in the leg, unable to walk with the other Desert Rats the 40 miles to base after their last vehicle runs out of petrol, he volunteers to act as a rearguard against the 2 Afrika Corps vehicles pursuing them. He takes one of those out with the Vickers but is shot by soldiers in the other. (Thanks to Brian) *''Yesterday's Enemy'' (1959) [Wilson]: Fatally Shot in the guts when the Japanese return and attack the soldiers still in the village. He dies many hours later after talking to Stanley Baker and Guy Rolfe. (Thanks to Brian) *''Carry On Jack'' (1964) [Mr Angel, The Bo'sun]: A presumed death when his Man-O-War starts to sink and he and Donald Houston tell their crew to abandon ship and they are seen running to jump overboard. (Played for comic effect) (Thanks to Brian) *''Carry On Cowboy'' (1965) [Charlie]: Shot by Angela Douglas when he knocks on the door of her room and opens it and she fires with both guns -- she was expecting Sid James . (Played for comic effect)'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''One Million Years BC ''(1966) [Sakana]: 'Speared in the stomach by John Richardson as he tries to run off with Raquel Welch. ' ''(Thanks to Brian)'' *''Night Of The Big Heat (Island Of The Burning Damned)'' (1967) [Gerald Foster]: Killed in the explosion when his foot gets caught in the rocks and he is unable to reach the box of dynamite and the heat from the approaching alien detonates it. (Thanks to Brian) *''Tobruk[[Tobruk (1967)| '(1967)]] [Dolan]: Percy and Norman Rossington are machine gunned by a german soldier as they try to stuff their shirts with some money found in a bombed building.'' (Thanks to Brian).'' *The Viking Queen (1967)' [''Catus]: Held at swordpoint by Carita as her Iceni overrun the Roman column, he begs for mercy but she thrusts her sword into his throat.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''One More Time'' (1970) [Mander]: Shot in the back during the shootout in the pub when Peter Lawford shoots dead Edward Evans whose gun goes off as he falls, killing Percy. (Played for comic effect as the pub customers continue to drink, chat and play darts) (Thanks to Brian) *''Too Late The Hero'' (1970) [Sgt Johnstone]: Point man in a jungle patrol, he gets shot in the leg in a skirmish and a wounded Jap escapes. Unable to continue, he is propped inside a large tree trunk as the patrol sets out to locate the jap, who doubles back. A scream is heard and Percy is found with his throat cut. (Thanks Brian) *''Captain Apache'' (1971) [Moon]: Breaks his neck falling down the stone steps in the bell tower during a fight with Lee Van Cleef . (Thanks to Brian) *''The Wild Geese'' (1978) [Keith]: Gets shot in the right temple during the mercenaries' running battle to the escape plane.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' TV Deaths None known. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:English actors and actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:1920 Births Category:1992 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Carry On Cast Members